Inertial guidance systems may use navigation grade accelerometers, such as Resonating Beam Accelerometers (RBAs). An RBA may sense acceleration via stress-induced frequency shifts of vibrational modes of proof mass anchor beams. The beams may be arranged in a Double Ended Tuning Fork (DETF) topology.